A Date With A Nessie
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Iris and Coolness go on a date. Written by guestsurprise per request of katmar1994. I only posted it for them. :)


**katmar1994, who owns Iris, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **HappyNess Secret Of The Loch belongs to its respective owners. Cassie belongs to guestsurprise.**

* * *

 **A Date With A Nessie**

Iris was walking down to the Nessie lair when she heard a chuckle rising from the water. She looked around the area and saw that she was definitely not alone. A blue Nessie with black sunglasses rose from the water. It was none other than that handsome Nessie named Coolness.

"Well, well, what's the hurry, beautiful?" He chuckled. Iris began to blush and turn bright red.

"I was just coming to see Happyness. I was thinking about moving into the castle permanently; I just bought a room." She chuckled. His eyes lit up under his glasses!

"Really?! That would be great! Hop on and let's go tell the others!" He smiled. Iris chuckled and jumped on his back. Once they were close enough, she began calling out to everyone

"Hey, guys! Everyone, come out! I have some great news!" Iris called out.

"What is it, honey?" Happyness chuckled.

"Hey, buddy! Don't keep us waiting!" Braveness laughed.

"Tell us, sweetie!" Loveliness added.

"I will be able to live in the hotel from now on! I bought their main suite!" Iris chuckled.

"That's fantastic!" Braveness laughed.

"I think so too!" Loveliness added.

"And to celebrate, I'm going to take you for a nnnnnight on the town," He cooed in his cool tone.

"R-Really?" She chuckled.

"Yes. Now how about I pick you up around 6ish at the entrance." He smiled.

"Of course! But how can we go out for a night on the town? We can't have everyone seeing you!"

"You let me worry about that," Coolness responded.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Gosh, I hope this dress is alright." She thought. It was a beautiful blue dress that was a midnight blue with sparkles that looked like stars. She looked amazing and positively stunning.

"Lookin' good, Sis!" Hayden chuckled.

"Thanks, bro!"

"I can't believe you have a date with Coolness! I thought Cassie was the only one who had a Nessie for a future boyfriend!" Hannah laughed.

"Well guys, you know that Coolness and I are just friends for now," Iris grinned.

"Well, a date definitely means more than friend!" Halsey added.

"I'll say!" Hayden chimed in. Iris ran and tackled her brothers and sister in a playful fight before she stood up and finished doing her hair.

"Well, I will see you all later. I gotta get going." She giggled. The others cheered her on as she made her way out of her room. Once she left her room, she walked down to the lair and her mouth hung open in surprise. Coolness was there and he had his hair slicked back even more than usual and he had on a nice Nessie-made bow tie.

"Whoa, you didn't tell me I had a beautiful princess on my hands!" He laughed. Iris looked away shyly.

"Thank you. I think you look very handsome too!"

"Why, thank you, hon. Now climb on! We have an Italian restaurant on our list first." He smiled. And with those words, they swam out of the loch. After a few minutes, they were in front of the best Italian restaurant in the city!

"Federencko's! This is the best place ever!" She gasped. She then noticed a beautiful table near the beach. It was private and the food was already prepared and waiting for them. Her eyes watered in pure mirth; this was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Now don't go crying, beautiful. We still have more on our list to do." He grinned. But before they could begin to eat, they were interrupted by Mr. McJoy.

"I knew it! I knew there was something fishy about all of this!"

"What do you mean? How did you even find me here!"

"I saw you leaving and thought it was strange how you were looking like you were expecting company, but no one ever came to the door!"

"Wait, you were spying on me?!"

"Yes! Now where is it?!"

"Where's what?!"

"The Nessie! Only a Nessie could have gotten you over here this quickly by water! This restaurant is five miles from the house! I had to take a cab to follow you!"

"I don't believe this!" Iris said angrily, feeling her night was ruined. Mr. McJoy then grabbed her arm and began to drag her back up the hill, away from the beach!

"Let go of me!" She demanded.

"You're coming back now! I am supposed to help keep an eye on you! Your parents said so!"

"You heard her…let her go," a deep voice growled. Both spun around and Coolness raised his head from the water and let out a low growl and bore his teeth! Mr. McJoy pushed Iris down and took off running and screaming! Once he was gone, Coolness gently helped her to her feet with his flipper-like hands.

"You alright, beautiful?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Coolness; you had to show him what you were! Now everyone will know!"

"Iris…,"

"Now we have to let the nessies know!"

"Iris…," Coolness tried again.

"We will have to cover this up somehow!"

"Iris!" He chuckled, grabbing her and tickling her stomach, making her laugh. "Don't worry. We have been tttttteasing Mr. McJoy for a while now. He has seen some of us, but we cover up our tracks well. It will be fine." He smiled, cuddling her to his chest.

"Just as long as you're alright." She whispered, cuddling into him.

"We will be just fine. Now, the night's not over. You and I are going to head back to the lair and make seaweed jelly!"

"I'm ready!" She smiled.

"But first, we need to get the seaweed, so climb on." He chuckled. Once she was on his back, he began to swim nearer to the shore. It was at that very moment, where the seaweed began to glow under the moonlight and gave the loch a beautiful, magical look to it!

"It is gorgeous out here!" She whispered.

"Not as gorgeous as you," He smiled, gently kissing her on the cheek. Iris giggled and turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was truly the best Nessie she had ever had! It wasn't long before she felt him put something in her hair. When she looked at her reflection, she saw that it was a water lily that grew along the banks of the river.

"Coolness, this is so beautiful. Thank you for the wonderful night and for protecting me." She said, hugging him even more.

"You're welcome, Iris. Can't let anything happen to you, can I?" He chuckled, now nuzzling her and making her giggle as they began to gather seaweed. Once they were finished, she climbed on his back and they headed back to Coolness' nest in the loch to make the seaweed jelly treat. It was truly a night to remember.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, katmar1994. It was just for you!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
